Fallen Angel
by Mattdreams
Summary: Sabía que Mein Herr le iba a matar como castigo por haber fallado dos misiones y por ser tan soberbio... pero de pronto todo cambia, y la tortura hace aparicion en escena AVISO: Contiene lenguaje fuerte, violencia, sexo, y yaoi de Isaak y Dietrich


N/A: Heme aquí, escribiendo por fin una historia de Trinity Blood que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde hace milenios (no tanto, pero unos siglos si XDU)

Todo comenzó cuando llegué al momento en la snovelas de que Caín mataba a Dietrich, y como me encontraba (sigo en el) en un rol de Rosenkreuz donde mi niño bonito de Dietrich aparecía, me entró la depre XDDDDUU asi que me puse a pensar qué qué hubiera pasado si en verdad no lo hubiera matado del todo... y todo se comenzó a juntar con otra idea que me andaba rondando para liar a Isaak y a Marionettenspieler, asi que se mezcló todo y salió esto ^^

Por lo mismo que explico arriba, en la historia parecen varios OC (Original Characters) del rol

La historia se dividirá en tres capítulos (incluyendo este) Espero no decepcionaros!!!

Aviso!!! No tiene censura!!! Asi que es basntante fuerte, tiene buena dosis de violencia y de yaoi... pero tiene sus momentos tiernos ^^U

Besos!!!

Matt ^^

.....................

CASTIGO

El silencio inundaba el largo pasillo, pero pronto fue roto por unas pisadas que se iban acercando a la gran puerta que conducía a la majestuosa sala donde se solían celebrar todas las reuniones.

Los dos portones se abrieron dejando paso a Dietrich. Conocía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, pero en ningún momento se borró la sonrisa de superioridad y diversión de su rostro.

- Marionettenspieler.- una voz surgió de los labios de un apuesto joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, presidiendo el salón.- Mein Kind, colócate en el centro para ser juzgado.

El sonriente Dietrich obedeció en el acto, mientras con su mirada recorría los rostros de todos los presentes: Yuri, Suzanne, Guderian, Christian… estaban todos los miembros de la Orden reunidos, incluso los de menor rango: Radu, Caleb y Ezequiel.

Pero donde realmente posó sus castaños ojos fue en un hombre de cabellos lacios y largos que se encontraba junto a Mein Herr:

- Dietrich von Lohengrin, ¿sabes por qué nos encontramos en esta situación, verdad?

- Por supuesto, Caín

Un murmullo recorrió el salón. Dietrich siempre había sido demasiado soberbio a pesar de ser un terrano, y no solía respetar a sus superiores, pero jamás había faltado el respeto de aquella manera a su líder.

Sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser su destino, y por jugar un poco más, el castigo no iba a empeorar.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó Helga.- ¡¡Sucio terran…!!

La mujer fue acallada por la melodiosa risa de Mein Herr, centrándose en el rubio toda la atención:

- Dietrich, Dietrich… siempre jugando, ¿no es así?- su voz de asemejaba a la de un joven hablando con su hermano menor de cinco años.

Usando toda la elegancia de la que disponía, el eterno joven Krusnik bajó del trono y se acercó al moreno, que aún conservaba su sonrisa:

- Mi querido Marionetista.- comenzó acariciándole la mejilla.- Has sido un niño muy malo, ¿lo sabías?- como toda contestación se encogió de hombros.- Sí, lo has sido. Has fracasado en dos misiones muy importantes y tu altanería ha alcanzado límites insospechados.

- ¿Me vas a castigar?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi querido Dietrich!- exclamó felizmente como si aquello fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.- Te voy a matar

El joven humano suspiró y amplió su sonrisa. Cuando se enteró de aquella reunión, ya sabía que no saldría vivo de allí.

Cerró los ojos esperando su final, cuando una nueva risa por parte de Mein Herr hizo que los abriera desconcertado:

- No, Dietrich, no te voy a matar ahora.- y diciendo aquello, el rubio borró de su cara todo rastro de simpatía que hasta ese momento había portado.- Primero quiero escucharte gritar, llorar y suplicar

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Dietrich se esfumó y clavó corriendo sus ojos en el pelinegro de cabellos lisos.

No era ningún secreto en la Orden que Isaak y él se acostaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca se habían arriesgado a desnudar su corazón y sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

La noche anterior se habían despedido como solo ellos conocían, meramente utilizando su cuerpo y embriagándose de placer.

Pero en aquel momento, los ojos de Dietrich estaban empañados de miedo y no se atrevían a separarse de los ojos de Panzier Magier. Quería que él le abrazara y le protegiera de todo mal.

Unas palabras procedentes de Mein Herr le sacaron de su ensimismamiento

Caín estaba liberando su nanomáquina al 90%

Un golpe seco en el pecho lanzó a Dietrich varios metros hacia atrás de donde se encontraba inicialmente. Se escuchó un desgarro, y la camiseta que le cubría el torso cayó al suelo hecha jirones. Un largo corte sangrante apareció en uno de sus pectorales.

Su castigo acababa de comenzar

El tiempo pasó cruelmente despacio.

Caín se dedicó a darle una brutal paliza al principio, pero Dietrich la aguantó estoicamente… por eso Mein Herr pasó a arrancarle partes de su cuerpo y después someterle a dolorosas uniones.

Ninguno de los presentes se había marchado de la sala y presenciaban en silencio aquel macabro castigo. Aunque alguno, como Caleb y Ezequiel, no aguantaron mucho tiempo observando y se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos.

El primer grito que le fue arrancado a Dietrich fue logrado tras desmembrarle los dedos de las manos por segunda vez. Pero aquello no sació al Krusnik, no pararía hasta que el Marionetista no cumpliera los tres requisitos.

Isaak no apartó los ojos de la tortuosa escena ni un solo segundo. Su respiración se había agitado desde el principio del castigo, y poco a poco se le fue haciendo más dificultoso llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Los alaridos que profería Dietrich y se estrellaban con fuerza contra las paredes, se clavaban en el interior de Isaak como puñales ardientes.

Se ahogaba en deseos de correr a socorrerle y abrazarle contra su pecho, paliando todo su sufrimiento… pero Caín estaba en todo su derecho de castigarle a su antojo.

El joven pelinegro sintió como su ser se dividía en dos: en Panzier Magier, que admiraba y respetaba todas las decisiones de su líder, el arrojo, determinación y mano dura de Caín; y en Isaak, que luchaba con su obligación de obedecer a Mein Herr y ocultaba con fervor todo el amor que sentía por el muchacho de cabellos castaños que yacía en el suelo sangrando por varias heridas.

Un golpe contra el suelo volvió a la realidad a Isaak… una realidad que prefirió no haber visto.

El Krusnik cogió con fuerza el cuello de Dietrich y estampó contra el suelo su cabeza antes de levantarle la cadera.

El Marionetista, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, miró con terror a Isaak, que poseía en aquel momento la misma mirada.

No le dio demasiado tiempo para intentar resistirse, ya que rápidamente Caín rajó su ropa y le penetró de una sola estocada.

El grito que profirió Dietrich arrancó en débil gemido al pelinegro, que miraba impotente la escena.

La violación continuó bestialmente, comenzando a sangrar también por su entrada.

De pronto, cesando momentáneamente las embestidas, agarró la cabellera de Marionettenspieler y le obligó a mirar a Isaak:

- Eres un sucio terrano, no eres más que basura para nosotros, los metuselah, seres superiores…

Caín embistió con fuerza antes de continuar con su discurso, pero el daño que intentaba provocar ya estaba hecho.

Isaak sintió que se le paraba el corazón al percatarse de dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas del Marionetista.

Dietrich jamás mostraba sus emociones en público.

- Isaak…- aquel susurro que escapó de los labios de Mein Kind, hizo flaquear la templanza del pelinegro.

- Exacto, eres indigno de aspirar siquiera a que te miremos. Para nosotros, no merecer ni existir

Y con aquellas palabras de Mein Herr, la barrera de Dietrich se destruyó, provocándole un llanto tan desgarrados que no fueron pocos los que se cuestionaron la brutalidad del castigo.

El Krusnik dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, y saliendo del interior del castaño, se colocó la ropa.

Dietrich se encontraba irreconocible, su cuerpo magullado temblaba a cada sollozo que daba.

- Mátame…

Un murmullo recorrió la sala

- No te oigo, Dietrich

- Mátame… por favor… mátame de una vez… te lo suplico

Ante toda respuesta, Caín profirió una estruendosa carcajada y propinó una patada en el costado al joven sollozante.

Dietrich quedó bocarriba y comenzó a convulsionar levemente, abría y cerraba la boca en busca de aire. Se ahogaba. Había llegado su final.

- Dietrich…

Nadie había escuchado el susurro que Panzier Magier no pudo contener, pero el oído del Krusnik era diferente a los demás:

- Está bien, mi querido Isaak, puedes salvarle

En cuanto Caín le permitió hacerlo, el joven de cabello lacios corrió desesperadamente hasta donde se encontraba el menor, empezando a aplicarle un boca boca.

Marionettenspieler sintió los labios de Isaak sobre los suyos, y deseó aún con más fuerza morir. El dolor físico ya poco le importaba, pero el dolor de su esencia rota en mis pedazos era insoportable.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar, atrasando su muerte una vez más.

- Mein Panzier Magier, incorpórale y haz que me mire

Isaak se planteó en no obedecer la orden de su superior, viendo como en cuanto Dietrich volvió a respirar, su llanto se reanudó, pero al final, apoyó a Mein Kind en su pecho para que pudiera mirar a los ojos a Caín:

- Dietrich von Lohengrin, Marionettenspieler, te degrado de tu rango 8=6 hasta el 6=5 y todos tus Autojager y Marionetas te serán requisadas hasta nuevo aviso.- calló un momento dejando escapar una risita.- Prefiero no matarte, si sigues vivo aprenderás más la lección ¿Verdad, mi dulce Dietrich?

Panzier Magier acarició el cabello de Dietrich, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre Caín y arrancarle la cabeza:

- Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, encárgate de él, no quiero que moleste.- y diciendo esto, se marchó de la sala, escuchándose el eco de sus pasos por el pasillo.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la pareja que se encontraba en el centro. Todos estaban impactados por el estado en el que se encontraba el gran Marionetista, el único terrano de la Orden que había sido capaz de estar por encima que mucho metuselah.

Isaak se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se la colocó encima a Dietrich, que no cesaba de llorar:

- Isaak… lo siento… Isaak…- logró murmurar entre los lloros

- Vámonos de aquí, Diet.- cogió en brazos al menor y se largó de allí con grandes zancadas.

El pelinegro sentía la carrera que llevaba su corazón, el estado de Dietrich le estaba matando.

Abrió de una patada las puertas de sus aposentos y depositó con delicadeza a Marionettenspieler sobre la cama.

Sacó corriendo de uno de los armario un botiquín, debía limpiar todas las heridas o acabarían infectándose:

- Isaak… perdóname… lo siento… Isaak…

Dietrich repetía lo mismo una y otra vez sin ser capaz de parar su llanto.

No merecía que Isaak le curase, no merecía siquiera que le tocase… era indigno para él.


End file.
